Rapa nui
by Haruki-sou
Summary: Rapa nui, esa pequeña isla, la hermana menor de Chile, nos cuentas desde su descubrimiento hasta la actualidad Oc ¡tu eliges las parejas que quieres leer!


bueno pues quería sacar mi oc de hetalia que en este caso sería Rapa nui (? o isla de pascua, bueno se que ya lo han sacado pero esta es mi versión X´D de ella, y si es _ella_, a si que, aquí mi historia :D.

Hace muchos años atrás nació una pequeña isla, justo al lado de Chile un país algo diferente, pero por lo despistado de este, se dedicaba a tomar, tontear y escribir poemas, nada más, y siempre que te lo encontrabas estaba con una mueca y el ceño fruncido. Pero no nos metamos muy a fondo con Chile, esta historia es de su hermana pequeña Rapa nui.

Aun recordaba, ese día, el día en que la gente empezó a pelear y sufrir, la pequeña niña no sabía que hacer en ese entonces, grandes hombres pidiendo las respuestas, haciendo que una pequeña niña tomara las decisiones y no era fácil cuando la niña había tenido ocho años , por siglos, demostrando el poco crecimiento que obtuvo, Con solo ocho años, vio como la sangre se derramaba (1) unos entre otros, hermano contra hermano, guerras civiles que se van desatando.

Y en medio del gran caos, desde los mares desconocidos, llega, ese hombre, alto de rostro endurecido, que le causaba escalofríos, a la pequeña niña de ojos marrones.

-¿un nuevo país?- preguntó el hombre a la chica, era el atardecer cuando ese hombre llegó a las playas, atrás de la niña estaba el concejo de ancianos, tratando de proteger a la niña, sin lograrlo a veces Rapa nui podía ser muy quisquillosa y ágil.

-Soy Rapa nui, hogar de los espíritus ancestrales- dijo la niña, su cabello estaba volando, era ondulado, usaba un vestido muy simple, parecía una simple tela de flores rasada, y unas flores blancas caían alrededor de su cuello, tenía la piel morena, era de muy baja estatura.-¿y tú eres?-

-soy Holanda- dijo fríamente el hombre, vestía ropas muy ajustadas y complejas, según los pensamientos de Rapa nui, tenía el cabello puntiagudo y de color brillante soleado.

-¿que le sucede a su cabello?- preguntó la niña, el holandés se acercó a la pequeña y la tomo en sus brazos, la niña se dejó tomar, tanto el concejo como los guerreros de Holanda se acercaron con miedo.

La pequeña empezó a tocar el cabello del Holandés dejando flores a su camino-Bienvenido a la isla Rapa nui- dijo la niña, que volvió al suelo y le izo unas señas a el más anciano del concejo que puso un collar de flores sobre el hombre de cabello soleado.

la niña desapareció con el concejo dejando al hombre solo con sus guerreros que sin perder el tiempo empezaron a instalarse.

-desde que ese hombre llegó, no has podido hablar con los espíritus- dijo la Machi de Rapa nui, dijo mientras tiraba unas especias al fuego provocando grandes cantidades de humo de llamativos colores. Abrió la tela que servía como cortina a la entrada de la cueva y se quedó mirando las olas que se veían desde la cueva en la montaña de la Machi, cerca de la costa los holandeses estaban instalándose, haciendo cosas extrañas, la niña se levantó y se despidió de la Machi, corrió otra vez la tela con caracolas de la entrada de la cueva y bajó cuidadosamente, entre las rocas y la lianas de la selva, caminó lentamente recorriendo la selva de Rapa nui, hasta llegar a la playa y se subió a una palmera, y se quedó allí mirando a los extraños.

su ojos se clavaban en todas las personas, mujeres, de vestidos largos, totalmente diferentes a los de la isla, que mezclaban algo en una vasija, los hombres armaban las tiendas donde tal vez dormirían, pensó la chica, y a lo lejos distinguió al hombre de cabello soleado.

Al encontrar a su objetivo caminó lentamente y sigilosamente hasta el árbol más cercano al holandés y se subió, estaba sentado en una roca hablando con otro hombre gordo y de gran cantidad de bellos en la cara.

el de cabellos soleados tomó un trago de una sustancia, dorada que se encontraba en una botella (2) , el olor invadió a la pequeña que izo que esta pusiera una mueca.

los hombres se levantaron y caminaron a las tiendas, luego de unos minutos el campamento se encontraba apagado totalmente, la luna alumbraba el camino de Rapa nui, las estrellas forjaban su camino y entró a la tienda más grande donde había entrado el holandés, estaba sobre unas telas, muy gruesas para la chica, que lo ignoro y empezó a investigar, con emoción tocaba todo lo que encontraba, había una extraña cosa circular (3) sobre una gran roca cuadrada (4), la miró un momento y la logró bajar de esa gran roca, en sus manos, la esfera empezó a girar un poco, la niña veía extrañas letras pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, habían grandes dibujos, donde el color marrón y azul predominaban, dejo la esfera en el suelo y se dirigió hacía otro rincón de la tienda

donde vio leves telas (5) muy afiladas, con extraños jeroglíficos en este, sin poder evitarlo empezó a escalar por la otra roca que portaba las sedas afiladas y sin querer votó una pequeña cosa extraña (6).

el hombre de cabello soleado despertó asustado y levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la pequeña que estaba en el suelo llorando débilmente.

el hombre se levantó y caminó hacía ella con cuidado, trayendo con sigo una pequeña antorcha, similar a la que había botado la niña.

prendió la antorcha y la dejó colgando en un gancho, y se acercó a la niña, la tomó en sus brazos, y la recostó en la cama y examinó su pie derecho, que se encontraba sangrando.

miró al lugar donde se encontraba la antorcha que se había caído y negó, viendo los cristales rotos en la madera.

-¿que haces aquí, a estas horas?- preguntó el Holandés.

-perdón- dijo la niña empezando a llorar débilmente, el de cabello soleado, limpió las lágrimas de la pequeña y empezó a curara la herida del pié de la niña, que ne momentos anteriores estaba sangrando.

al terminar la niña se estaba tallando los ojos con sueño, el Holandés abrigó a la niña y la acobijó debajo de las mantas, estaba por retirarse cuando la pequeña le sujetó del brazo.

-no te vayas- murmuró, al fin y al cabo era una niñita, el holandés la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-quiero dormir- dijo encaminado otra vez a la salida, pero los sollozos de la pequeña lo detuvieron.

-quédate, por favor, dijo corriéndose un poco para dejar espacio, al gran hombre de cabello soleado, el hombre resignado se acercó y se acostó en la cama sintiendo como unas pequeñas manos lo abrazaban.

-¿ya te dormiste?-

-sí- respondió la pequeña.

continuara...

bueno, pues hasta aquí, no me gustó mucho, pienso que pude haber dado más, pero ña que lo voy a hacer, tengo que ir a comer el sushi que me compro mi padre (si me compran sushi)

1.- la sobre población entre XV y XVIII, fue una gran causa de una guerra civil en la isla.

2.- ejem, cerveza

3.- un planetario

4.- una mesa

5.- mapas

6.- una antorcha de vidrio.

bueno en este capitulo se deja bien en claro que Rapa nui no sabe nada de la tecnología de Europa (si se le puede llamar tecnología)

aquí le dejo más info de Rapa nui

-nombre: Rapa Nui o Isla de las pascuas

-nombre humano: Kia-Kia (nombre que le da holanda y que luego va mutando a otros nombres)

-edad: por ahora 8-13

-ojos: marrones

-piel: tostada

-cabello: largo y ondulado

-altura: 1.35 - 1.69

-peso: 29 kg. - 35 kg.


End file.
